Mai akumateki furendo
by MidnightWhisper15
Summary: Neji's father, Hizashi, chooses Sakura to be his son's future wife, but what happens when Sakura isn't the sweet little girl you know and will Hiashi accept her as a family memeber or will he make her life miserable? CURRENTLY EDITING!
1. Prologue Your marrying my son

**Hi this is my third story **

**i don't own Naruto**

**Plz R&R**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mai akuma-teki furendo<p>

Prologue

'**You're marrying my son'**

Hizashi Hyuuga is walking around the park of the Hidden Leaf Village thinking.

_'My son Neji must have a good wife but who could be such women?'_

He stop walking looking at the little girl in front of him, she has the hair of color pink tied into two long ponytail , two piercing in each ear, a black mini dress, a lollipop in her mouth, black boots, a cat necklace followed by more necklace and a drawing pad. She was drawing the Hyuuga symbol.

_'Interesting maybe she could be the wife, even thought she has piercing'_

"Hello, may I ask what's your name?" asked Hizashi  
>"Hi, my name is Sakura what's yours?" she answered and asked<br>"My name is Hyuuga Hizashi it's a pleasure to meet you" he greeted.

Sakura nodded and continued drawing. Hizashi looks at her and then back at the drawing book.

"You know what you're drawing?"  
>"No, I saw it on the clothes of Neji and Hinata"<br>"It's the Hyuuga symbol, it symbolize the clan"

Sakura looks at Hizashi

"Blood line?" She asked pointing at his pearl eyes  
>"Byakugan, want to see it?"<br>"The Byakugan can see the flows of chakra, right?"  
>"Yes"<br>"Sure, I want to see it" she said

Hizashi activate the byakugan and notice that her chakra is concealed, but it was still too strong for a little girl.

"Do you want to see my true flow of chakra?" She asked  
>"Well it got my interest" he said, suddenly her amount of chakra grew.<br>"There you are I've been looking for you everywhere, Sakura" said a wolf mask ANBU  
>"Your late and I haven't move from here, Samu" she said closing the book<br>"Sakura-san you will be the wife of my son Hyuuga Neji" Hizashi state "Wakata, Neji-san wife" she said  
>"Let's go Samu I'm starving" she said "Sayonara Hizashi-san"<p>

Later that day  
>At the Hyuuga Compound<p>

"Hiashi I found the perfect wife for my son, even though she has two piercing in her ears" Hizashi said to Hiashi while they watched their kids play

"What's her name?" Hiashi asked

"Her name is Sakura" answered Neji, Hinata and Hanabi.

"Yes that's the name, but Hanabi how do you know her?" asked Hizashi

"She was here yesterday" Hanabi said

"She was!" Hizashi asked

"Yes father she was" Neji said

Two days later

"Neji, your father died protecting the village" Samu said

Suddenly soft arms wrap around Neji's torso

"Sorry about your father death"

"Sakura you weren't able to save him?" asked Samu

"No we arrived a little bit late" Sakura answered

Neji was shocked _'did he just asked her if she could save him?'_

"Sakura is ANBU rank and a medic-nin but the Hokage will let her past all the ranks on till she reaches ANBU" explain Samu

"Sakura you live with ANBU's?" asked Neji

"Yes"

Later that night.  
>At the ANBU'S house<br>Knock knock

Sakura opened the door not aware of her clothing she had on a mini black red dress that reached above her knees.

"Yeah, who is it" asked Sakura opening the door

"It's me Neji" said Neji

"Come in" she said

"Thanks"

"Hey guys Hyuuga Neji is here" she screamed waking up half on the house.

Neji blush looking up and down on her what he thought were her pj's.

Sakura motion him to sit down in the sofa.

"Sakura go change of clothe now" said Kakashi

"Yeah, go and change you don't want to provoke Kakashi tonight" said a purple hair ANBU

Sakura glares at the ANBU

"Give him a try, Rin" said Sakura.

In Sakura's room

_'Man, why did he came? Right when I was about to lock me up because of Hizashi death oh and I doubt he knows that I'm his future WIFE!'__**'Come on girl just relax let's just find out what he wants' 'I hope I survive til' then'  
><strong>_  
>Back to the living room<p>

Sakura went back down wearing a long red baggy pants and a top color black with silver words saying 'what you looking at?'  
>The first thing she saw was a huge crack on the wall then a knock out Kakashi and the poor Neji stuck in the middle.<p>

"What's going on?" Sakura asked

"Well, Rin said something about you and Neji and well Kakashi got upset and he tried to attack Rin but Tenzu interfere and that's what happen" Samu said answering Sakura's suspicion.

"Oh, well what was the comment about?" Sakura asked receiving a growl from Kakashi as an answer.

"I just found out that you're going to my bride and Rin made a bad joke about it and this is what happen" the pearl eyed boy answered cleaning his clothes from invisible dust.

Sakura stared at him blankly and walked towards the front door and opened.

"Thank you for passing by, and sorry about the incident, but could we talk another day in another place since right I need to rest and to have some time alone as a reward of your father death" she said watching Neji bow before he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Wakata- i understand<strong>

**Sayonara- good bye**

**TBC...**

**sorry if it's short and gramatical errors**

**Plz R&R**


	2. author notes

**Hello guys im sorry i haven't been able to upload more chapters let us say that i started school and i haven't got any idea of what to continue writting so im working on one-shots probablies for now of any animes but as soon as i finish writtin at least three more chapters i upload plz dont hate me. T.T**

**P.S: Please review more! i want to see that you guys love my stories well like them plzz! **


	3. How did you find out!

**Well I'm back **

**This chapter is short since I couldn't come up with an idea to write of... well I did came up with an idea but not for this chapter but for the other chapter.**

**Plz R&R**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

'**How did you found out?'**

Weeks has pass since the incident and the two now graduated ninja's haven't seen each other until of course today is the meeting of those who graduated of the ninja academic.

Neji PoV

I woke up earlier than normal getting prepare for my day without interrupting anyone's sleep at the compound, after that I left the place and headed to the ninja academic not expecting Sakura to be there. _'And I thought I would be the very first'_

"Good morning, Sakura-san" I greeted her; I saw her glare at her drawing pad and then looked at me with a smile.

"Good morning, Neji" she said looking at her drawing pad again "No need to be formal"

I smiled at her comment but then she was right why should I be formal around her?

"Would you like joining me?" I heard her asked me and I looked up at her barely noticing the looked she had on. I jumped to sit beside her on the cherry-blossom tree branch. I got curious of what Sakura was so consecrated on drawing, that I started to lean forward to have a better view from her shoulder.

"Neji if you want to see it just wait a little bit I'm just finishing" she said scaring the crap out of me. She giggles at my reaction I just growl.

"What aren't we suppose to be ninja's now, Hyuuga-san?" she teased, I just smirked at her comment.

As soon as I was about to talk we got company.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Neji, that's your name, right?" said a very happy Naruto "what are you two doing up there?"

"Drawing and looking" Sakura answered for me and herself. Naruto smiled when he saw Hinata arrived.

"Good Morning, Neji-nii-san, Sakura-chan, Na...Na...ru...too-kun" Hinata said blushing like there won't be a never when she looked at Naruto.

"Good morning" Sakura said jumping landing on the floor, I followed her of course.

"So… if you had the chance to choose with who you'll like to be in the team of three, who would it be?" Sakura said sitting beside Naruto who was sitting on one of the roots of the cherry tree, Hinata sat across of Naruto and I sat across of Sakura.

"I'll like to be with Naruto-kun...and…Kiba-san" Hinata said blushing "You, Naruto"

"Ehh, I'll like to be with Hinata and Sakura-chan" Naruto said reseaving a hit on his head by the cherry blossom girl beside him.

"You idiot is a team of two boys and one girl" Sakura said glaring at him "plus I will never be in a group with you, maybe the blushing girl in front of you will"

I saw Hinata giving Sakura a don't-you-dare-tell-him look.

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan?" said the usual clueless blond haired boy.

Hinata, Sakura and I sight and said "Nothing Naruto /Naruto-kun"

After the other ninjas arrived we headed to the classroom where we were meeting to get with our team.

Normal PoV

Iruka-sensei waited for everyone to sit down and started saying as you already know today is the day you guys become a genin team, the group will be: **(I'll go directly with the group of Neji, Hinata,Naruto,bla,bla,bla,bla you know what i mean)**

"Now that you know who is in you team, you'll wait here for you sensei" Iruka-sensei said before leaving the room

Suddenly Neji, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto where surrounded by Neji's fan girl club, one of them, the one that look like the leader, her green long hair moved accordingly with her moves and her brown were as fierce as a tiger.

"Hey forehead girl, what did you do to Neji-kun" she asked in her high pitched tone of noise.

The four of them blink at her and resume to their talking

"Hey don't ignore her..." said a girl slamming her palm into the desk Sakura was sitting

"I have no idea what SHE is talking about" the pink haired girl said coldly

"Yes you do, YOU'RE MARRYING NEJI-KUN!" the haired girl yelled

"How do you know that?" both the Hyuuga Prodigy and the dark Sakura said surprised "No one is suppose to know that!"

"Um... well I over heard Hinata talking with Naruto about a wedding and then I heard Forehead's name and yours, Neji-kun..." the girl said softly when she suddenly raised her head and look at the two of them in surprise "So it is true the two of you are compromise"

The four of them, the two Hyuugas and Sakura and Naruto where about to protest when several sensei came in.

The majority of the kids left except Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

"OIE, WHERE IS THAT SENSEI OF OURS!" Naruto yelled obviously impatience

"Ne..Kaka-sensei why are you hiding on the shadows" Sakura said poking at the shadow or that was what Sasuke and Naruto looked

"Sakura who is Kaka-sensei?" Naruto and Sasuke asked

"Me" said a male voice from the shadows "Sakura stop poking me unless you want me to call your fiance.."

"OH SHUT UP!" the pink haired girl said.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy it and once I again I'm sorry that it was too short<strong>


	4. Introducing Hatake Kakashi

**Well I'm back **

**This chapter is short since I couldn't come up with an idea to write of... well I did came up with an idea but not for this chapter but for the other chapter.**

**Plz R&R**

* * *

><p>Introducing Hatake Kakashi<p>

"My first impression of you guys is that you're the worst gennins I've ever met" a dark voice echoed through the not so empty classroom

"WHAT!" yelled Naruto and surprisingly Sasuke while Sakura laughed her head off only to receive a glare from Uchiha.

"What? I mean we haven't introduce ourselves...yet" Sakura said trying not to laugh but failed receiving another glare from Uchiha.

"Meet me at the roof now" Kakashi said disappearing in a puff of smoke. Sakura did the same but instead of smoke it was petals color blood

"HOW DO THEY KNOW HOW TO DO THAT AND WE DON'T?" Naruto said or rather scream it while moving Sasuke back and forth from the shirt

"I don't know dobe maybe they keep training?" Sasuke said scowling at the idea that a girl with pink hair was stronger than him Uchiha Sasuke only survivor of the Uchiha clan.

"Hey teme are you coming?" Naruto said walking up the stairs with his hands behind his head, Sasuke walking close.

At ThE rOoF

Kakashi was reading his usual perverted book while Sakura was underneath one of the trees that were there looking at the clouds. Both of them were waiting for Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha to arrive.

"Ne...Kakashi... Do you think that I am strong enough as if to be part of the Hyuuga Clan?" the pink haired girl asked getting the attention of the copy ninja.

"Yes you are Sakura... your the only one that lives with ANBU's and you got trained by them...so yes you are more than strong to be part of that clan"

"SAKURA LIVES WITH ANBU'S!" Naruto asked/scream letting his presence being known also's Sasuke's

"Finally you guys are here, so let's introduce ourselves, I start" the masked nin said "My name is Hatake Kakashi, my hobbie is to read and i don't know what else, what I like mmmm I prefer not telling you guys, what I dislike is to be interrupted on certain times principally if I am sleeping and my dream mmmm I haven't really thought of it"

Naruto looked at him like a crazy man while Sasuke was trying not to glare.

"Next, you the one that is looking at me like crazy"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, my hobbie is to eat ramen, I like all kind of ramen and hate waiting the three minutes for the ramen and my dream is to become the best hokage, believe it"

_'Sakura was right..Naruto has grown in an interesting way' _Kakashi thought

"Next...Sakura"

"You already know me sensei ... the only thing I want to tell you guys is not to make me angry or you'll see" Sakura said not really caring

_'I wasn't expecting that at all' _Kakashi thought

"Next"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like and dislike everything except one...girl... and a boy... My dream or more likely my goal is to kill that boy, avenge my clan and restore it" Sasuke said with his Uchiha's tone of I am perfect and your not.

_'I hope is not me' _Naruto thought

_'Show off... I was expecting that' _Kakashi and Sakura thought

"Tomorrow be at the training grounds at five o clock of the morning and if you don't want to get sick I would skip breakfast" Kakashi said disappearing

"Im leaving" Sakura said teletransporting herself to the Hyuuga training ground

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy it and once I again I'm sorry that it was too short<strong>

**but this time I have my reason of why I stopped writing it that part when I could continue but... I have my idea **

**Merry X-mas!**

**P.s : sorry if it's too short**


	5. Sasuke Uchihafainted?

**Well I'm back **

**This chapter is short since I couldn't come up with an idea to write of... well I did came up with an idea but not for this chapter but for the other chapter.**

**Plz R&R**

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha..fainted?<p>

_'Finally! Gosh who would have thought that the way to the Hyuuga compound would be long?' **'I agree with you!' **_Sakura thought with Inner Sakura but stopped when she felt someone hug her from behind.

"You're pretty unique Sakura" a male voice said.

Sakura turned around to come face to face with Uchiha Sasuke.

"If I were you I'll let her go" another male voiced said from above.

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked up at the cherry blossom tree above them...Sakura smiled while Sasuke glared at Hyuuga Neji

"Neji!" Sakura squeaked. Neji looked at her then back at the Uchiha narrowing his eyes.

"Uchiha, let go of her" Neji warned again

"Or what Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked smirking

"We will drink tea" Sakura and another male voiced said pulling Sakura from Sasuke.

"Hiashi-san! Thanks" Sakura smiled bowing

"Stop being formal Sakura..." the Hyuuga Lord said smiling "Now follow me..Neji change of clothe"

"I know Uncle" the pear eyed boy said.

"I'll be right back" the emerald eyed girl said following Neji while Sasuke looked at the way they left in confused.

At Neji's Room

"Neji..."

"What is it Sakura?" Neji asked pissed off sitting on his made bed

"um...nothing forget about it" Sakura said bowing and opening the door slowly _'WTF UGHH WHO DOES HE THINKS HE SO HE COULD TO ME LIKE THAT SOO ANGRY GEEZ!' **'he's your fiance' **'...I...don't...CARE!' _

"Sakura wait!" Neji said

"What?" Sakura said coldly

Neji eyes looked upset "I'm sorry is just that seen you with Uchiha sort off affected me and..." soft lips were on Neji's but pulled away as soon as they came

"You talk to much and that's ok apart YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME scared him..." Sakura said grinning "Come on"

Sakura pulled Neji through the hallways and into the room where Hiashi and Sasuke were

"Sasuke were you trying to hit on Sakura?" Hiashi asked sipping his tea and looked at Sakura who was um..how do I say this choking and at the same time not choking, laughing and not laughing.

"What if I was?"

"Then I must inform you that your late Uchiha, since my nephew Neji is marrying Sakura"

"SAY WHAT!" that's the last thing Sasuke remembered before passing out

Two hours later

"Where am I?" the chicken-butt boy asked looking around

"Kid, Is not healthy to sleep on the roofs" a masked ANBU said

"Uh..yea thanks" Sasuke said going inside the house not knowing that the ANBU was Kakashi

**I hope you enjoy it and once I again I'm sorry that it was too short**

**but this time I have my reason of why I stopped writing it that part when I could continue but... I have my idea **

**Happy New Year! 2012!**

**P.s : sorry if it's too short**


	6. Kakashican you do me a favor?

**ME BACK I'm really sorry I took soo long to upload... I just found my lost stories (they got erased from my account I don't know how) and on top of that I have me loaded with HW! **

**Plz forgive**

**Plz R&R**

* * *

><p>Kakashi! I need a favor..!<p>

Morning arrived a little too fast for a certain pink haired kunoichi, she streched and looked around the room she was to notice that she was at Kakashi's room who just enter the room with a smle.

"Are planning on eating breakfast?" he asked

"You know I am soo yea"

"Go take a shower then" the currently sensei of the wife of the Hyuuga prodigy said

"Sure Im wearing you blue ANBU shirt like it or not"

the pink haired girl left the room and went to the shower not before going to her room and taking out a military green baggy pants and the ANBU shirt Kakashi used when little which reached to Sakura belly bottom and the undergarments

Sakura came out of the shower and change of clothes then went to her room and put on the black combat boots and a rock and roll choker and headed to the kitchen were Yamato place her food on the table and smiled at her

"GOOD MORNING ALL OF YOU! yeah i had to yell it so that everyone could hear me" she said before digging into her food

Afterwards she washed her mouth and got a lollipop actually two lollipop

"Ne Kakashi dont be too late please"

At the training grounds

"Gosh were is he?"

"um..behind you"

"Sasuke, Sakura YOU HAD TO TELL HIM?"

"yep"

Believe it or not they had already did the test and were right now bothering the crap out of Kakashi

"Oh Kakashi can you do me a favor?" the pink haired girl asked while putting her lollipop into her mouth

Kakashi nodded

"I need you to help me move my stuff to the Hyuuga compound and well help me find someone to teach me um...use the arrows and bow"

"Oh sure why not um..but I though you wanted to learn first play the flute and piano before that"

"Oh I already know piano and I'm already learning flute" the emerald girl said running toward the now present Hyuuga Neji and waving good bye

With the couple XD

"Nee... your lips are soft"

"Did you just gave me a compliment Hyuuga Neji?"

"Hn" the hyuuga prodigy said

"Before I forget" the piano player said "I'm moving in tonight"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it too short and plz forgive me the amoubnt of time i took to upload<strong>

PLZ R&R


	7. Flute Jutsu

**Im back! sorry if i took a while! **

* * *

><p>Flute Jutsu<p>

Two weeks has passed since a became a genin and one week since I moved in with Neji and just today I perfectionist the flute jutsu which is a combo of sad songs (Sadness and sorrow, grief and sorrow, hinata vs neji theme, and any other sad song).

"Sakura-sama thy team is here" the voice of the maid on the side of the shoji doors "Do you want me to tell them to leave?"

"No" I replied opening the shoji doors scaring the maid "please guide me to them"

Quickly nodding the maid guide me through the hallways until we reached the private training grounds where Neji was currently training.

"Ohayo!Sakura-chan!" guess who said that...yep you guess right

"Good Morning Naruto, Sasuke, Sensei"

"Ne, Sakura-chan! Let's show the old man that we are worth for a real mission"

I look at Naruto confused.

"What do you mean?"

"The Hokage has given us another mission" Kakashi told me

"I ain't worth for lames missions"

Sasuke nodded in agreement and Naruto cheered. I say my goodbye's to Neji and headed to the Hokage tower with the rest of the team.

As soon as we enter the office Naruto started complaining and annoying the Hokage, who finally decided to give us a proper mission.

"Hey you, come in, please" the cranky voice of the Leader of Konoha echoed through the room

The door open to reveal an old man with a bottle of beer on his hand.

"What? That shortie is going to protect me?" he said pointing at us

"What shortie? Who is the shortie?" Naruto asked. Sasuke and me got closer to him, to proof him he was the shortie, which got him mad.

"Naruto you aren't suppose to harm the client" Kakashi said holding the blonde boy back. "Go home and pack, we'll meet at the gate in two hours"

On my way home

**_'We can show them our new jutsu!" _**_'__Remember we can only use it when necessary' **'****I know, I know'**_

"Sakura..." I stopped and look ahead of me.

"Neji, how are you?" I asked _'that ain't Neji' **'good to know you notice'**_"Must I say...Sasuke?"

The 'Neji' infront of me transformed into it's real form.

"You aren't like the rest, that's for sure"

"I know I'm not like the rest, I'm not a fan girl not even yours" I smirked and walked passed him "You must pack"

At the gate

Normal Pov

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Tazuna headed their way as soon as possible. On the way Sakura and Kakashi notice an unusual puddle of water, when it hasn't rain. As if on cue they were attacked and Kakashi supposedly died. Sasuke got one of them and Sakura got the other one.

"Good job Sasuke, Sakura" kakashi said appearing in the field "Naruto however I thought you would do better"

"Sensei you're alive!"

Kakashi stared at us for a while then look at Tazuna seriously "We must talk"

Sakura step in "No need to, his village can't afford enough money to hire higher rank shinobi's"

The bridge builder look at Sakura shocked "How do you know that?"

"Classified information...anyway the one behind all of this is Gato. He doesn't want any other business ruin his!"

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi nodded slowly as if not believing what Sakura had informed them

"Come on we have a long way"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took a while, busy with school. <strong>

**R&R  
><strong>

**P.s: I have some free days so I can update ^.^  
><strong>


	8. ALEERTT!

IIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMM so sorry but I might take a while...A LONG WHILE to upload a new chapter of this story, you see I gotta watch the anime again principally in the battle of Zabuza to make everything is going according to my plan! BWAAAHAHAHAHAHa

No seriously, Im soooo sorryy! Now I realized why I couldnt continue writting ... I couldn't recall what had happen in the first mission of TEAMM 7 outside the village.

Love you all... and really sorry

MidnightWhisper15


End file.
